


Coffee Shop Creepin'

by Sagnessagiel



Series: AUIdeas Calendar Fills 2015 [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Advent Calendar, Blogging and Youtube fame, M/M, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagnessagiel/pseuds/Sagnessagiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime has a lot of homework, and no incentive to do it. Bart has a crush and no reason not to talk to him. Except, maybe, that they've never met before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Creepin'

Jaime has eleven browser tabs up after only ten minutes, and six of them are aborted attempts at procrastination. He sighs in disappointment at himself as he closes six tabs and focuses on the one containing his assignment. His very soul feels repelled by the thought of all the dull research he needs to do.

 

The coffee shop is blessedly calm, the other patrons a pleasant buzz in the background as opposed to an annoying distraction. His biology books are placed in a neat pile next to his coffee on the table, ready to be opened and used.

 

Jaime scrolls through the assignment, gets about five words into the first sentence before his mind is drifting again, and before he knows it the sentence is gone and replaced with a fresh and blank tab. He glances at the clock. Fifteen minutes into work, and he has almost read an entire sentence. Wonderful.

 

He takes a sip of his coffee and resigns himself to a few minutes more of procrastination before he can work. He thinks about his blog, what he wants to post tonight. He has a draft of a review scheduled to be finished and posted tonight. He plans to finish it when he gets home, but the urgent nature of his current assignment prompts him to try to at least start it before he allows himself the opportunity to gush about games.

 

He's mentally gushing about games when the chair on the other side of his table gets roughly pulled out and a boy with wild red hair sits down across from him. He has a glint in his eyes that could be hostile in the right light, but Jaime doesn't have time to judge before he is halfway through his first sentence.

 

“So this is going to sound completely crazy,” Redhead says quickly, almost to the point of meshing the words together. “but I follow this blog on game design kind of religiously – seriously, my friends could tell you all about it without having seen it even once– and I promise that I wasn't being creepy, but I was walking by and I saw you in here and there's a picture on you on one of your friends' blog and I think you might be the guy that I've been cyber-stalking for the last six months or so.”

 

He stops talking abruptly, blinks at Jaime's blank face, and then cringes.

 

“Okay, so maybe I was being creepy, but I promise I'm not that kind of creepy. I wouldn't start kidnapping your pets or scoping out your house, which,” his hands come up to gesture wildly, “I swear on my life that I do not know the location of. I promise I'm only creepy in the most endearing of ways.”

 

He trails off with a faint mix of panic and mortification, his hands frozen mid-air.

 

Jaime processes all the words that were just thrown at him at rapid speeds. He feels an odd mixture of amusement and dread building. He has a lot of comments and questions in his head, ranging from “Please never talk to me again” to “You really like my blog?”. Instead of these valid responses to this public insanity, what comes out of his mouth is “Don't I know you from somewhere?”

 

Redhead looks at him like a deer in headlights. His mouth is open with nothing coming out for a few moments, but then he says “Maybe? I honestly can't remember any of my life leading up to this horrifying moment right now.”

 

Jaime smiles, because at least he's not the only confused one. Also, the guy looks kind of cute when he's stumbling all over himself like that. Right now he looks kind of embarrassed.

 

“Look,” he says, scratching at his head, “I promise I'm not going to be weird. Well, weirder than I have been so far, and I promise I won't kidnap you. If anything, my friend wouldn't stand for it.”

 

Jaime looks in the direction Redhead points and sees a boy with short black hair and sunglasses waving a travel mug of coffee at them through the window. Jaime can't see his eyes, but the smirk is enough to show that he finds the situation hilarious. Redhead waves at him with resentment in his eyes.

 

“Bad joke. I'm sorry. I'll shut up now,” he mutters and suddenly finds the table infinitely fascinating. Jaime wants to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, now that he feels less scared by the recognition. The guy doesn't seem very threatening. Jaime is just about to ask him something more when a thought strikes him and he slams a hand into the table hard enough to startle Redhead.

 

“The Youtube channel!” he yells. “You have a Youtube channel.” Now it's his turn to gesture wildly. “You do a bunch of stunts! And that-” wild gesture to guy outside window “That guy does them with you! You're the skateboard guy!”

 

Now Redhead looks like he might have a heart attack, from excitement or fear, or maybe both. “I was really hoping I wouldn't have to tell you about that until I was sure it wouldn't scare you away.”

 

“Dude,” Jaime gushes. “You're awesome! I've never seen anyone do that many things wrong and still end up upright at the end! “Dude,” excitement turns to worry. “How do you survive that anyway? Are you okay?”

 

Redhead – Bart something, he remembers now – only stares dumbfounded. Jaime stares back. Shakes his head.

 

It strikes him how ridiculous this is. He backtracks.

 

“Okay, let's start this over again.” Jaime holds out a hand. “Hi. I'm Jaime.”

 

Bart looks at the hand, and a smile grows on his face. It's a nice smile.

 

“Bart.” He takes it and shakes lightly.

 

“Can I get you a coffee, Bart?” Jaime asks.

 

Bart opens his mouth, but after a moment of incredulous staring, all he can do is grin.

 

“There is nothing I would like more, Jaime.”

 


End file.
